Un cadeau inattendu
by nouna
Summary: Petit OS de Noël. Joyeux Noël à tous.  Mitchie et Shane passe leur réveillon en amoureux. Mitchie a un cadeau assez particulier cette année.


Salut à tous, 

_Petit OS fleur bleu (Et oui un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brut ! :p) pour cette période de Noël. _

_**Joyeuses fêtes**__ à tous. Amusez-vous bien et gare à la crise de foie ! lol_

_**PS : Merci pour vos reviews sur « Ma nouvelle vie » **_

_Bonne lecture à tous o)_

_**PS2 : Merci à Miss T pour la correction de cet OS et pour son aide. **_

**

* * *

Un Cadeau Inattendu**

J'arrivais chez moi tout sourire, les bras chargés de paquets. On était le vingt quatre décembre, la veille de Noël. Notre deuxième Noël en tant que couple marié, le premier que l'on fêtait en amoureux.

Je déposais mes achats sur le comptoir de la cuisine, puis filais dans ma chambre me changer. Je passais une tenue confortable, mis un tablier et commençais à m'affairer dans la cuisine. Je tenais absolument à ce que tout soit parfait pour notre premier Noël.

Il était encore tôt, je commençais par préparer mes hors d'œuvres, j'enchaînais ensuite avec le dessert et finis par le plat principal. Ni dinde, ni bœuf, car on en aurait le lendemain chez belle-maman. Je décidais simplement de préparer son plat préféré du saumon, sauce Hollandaise avec du riz.

Dès que le repas fut prêt à cuire, je passais au salon et vérifiais que tout était bien à sa place.

On avait acheté un petit sapin qu'on avait décoré dans les tons traditionnels, vert, rouge et doré sans oublier les petits sucres d'orges accroché un peu partout. Nous avions déjà placé nos cadeaux sous l'arbre et suspendu deux chaussettes rouges portant nos prénoms à la cheminée. Je rajoutais un dernier petit paquet sous le sapin et mis en route les guirlandes électriques.

Je regardais l'heure, il me restait deux bonnes heures devant moi avant le retour de mon amour. Je pris un long bain, je m'enduisis de crème pour le corps, et entrepris de lisser mes cheveux. Mais une fois cette tâche terminée je trouvais ça trop simple et décidais de faire quelques anglaises, afin de donner un peu plus de style, puis je passais au maquillage. Le fond de teint tout juste posé, j'appliquais du fard à paupière doré ainsi qu'une touche de noir. Je surlignais mon regard avec une touche de khôl et du mascara pailletée. Je terminais par une touche de blush avant de m'occuper de mes ongles.

Je terminais ma manucure et me dirigeais vers mon armoire. J'en sortis la tenue spécialement acheté pour l'occasion. C'était une robe bustier effet boule. Le bustier était doré, à la taille était cousu un gros nœud. Le bas noir, faisait penser à une jupe portefeuille et m'arrivait au dessus des genoux, je vaporisais de paillettes mon décolleté et mes épaules, avant de me féliciter de m'être préparé dans la salle de bain, en contemplant le sol pailleté. Je mis une paire de talon noir, je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de retourner dans la cuisine allumer le four. J'étais en train de vérifier la cuisson quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

- Mitchie chérie ? Tu es là ?

- Dans la cuisine !

Il me rejoignit rapidement.

- Bonjour amour, bonne journée ? Dit-il en m'embrassant longuement.

- Très bonne et toi ? Répondis-je.

- Trop longue ! Ça sent bon. Tu es splendide, dit-il après m'avoir scruté de haut en bas avec un petit sourire.

- Merci.

- Je vais vite me préparer, j'arrive.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de s'enfermer dans notre chambre.

J'en profitais pour sortir le plat du four, et le déposer sur la table. Je vérifiais que tout était bien à sa place quand il entra dans la pièce. J'en eus le souffle coupé, il portait un costume et une chemise noire avec une cravate doré, rappelant mon bustier. J'adorais le voir en costume, je le trouvais terriblement beau… Et sexy. Je lui souris et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es superbe.

- Pas autant que toi mon cœur. Dit-il en souriant.

Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa amoureusement, lentement. Profitant simplement de notre instant de tendresse.

On s'installa dans le salon, un verre du traditionnel Egg Nog (_Breuvage riche et épais parfumé au rhum, parfois rehaussé de cannelle ou de muscade_) dans la main, heureux d'être seul pour Noël cette année. L'année dernière on l'avait fêté en compagnie de sa famille, et bien qu'on ait tout deux adoré passer ces moments merveilleux avec eux, on voulait cette année se concentrer sur nous, ce qui m'arrangeait vraiment, je souhaitais lui offrir son cadeau sans témoin.

On dîna en discutant de l'année qui s'était écoulée et de ce que l'année suivante nous apporteraient, des chants de Noël en fond sonore. On dansa l'un contre l'autre, nous embrassant tantôt langoureusement, tantôt tendrement.

Plus tard on s'installa sur le canapé, lové dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant nos films préféré de Noël, attendant le carillon de minuit pour se souhaiter un joyeux Noël. J'étais impatiente de lui offrir mon cadeau, même si on s'était mis d'accord pour n'ouvrir les cadeaux que le lendemain matin, en présence de toute la petite famille.

Lorsque minuit sonna, on échangea un tendre baiser, vite interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres avant d'attraper son téléphone sur la table.

- Joyeux Noël, M'man.

Je le laissais répondre et me levais récupérer pour le cadeau que j'avais ajoutée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il haussa un sourcil en me voyant faire, mais continua de parler à sa famille au téléphone. Je m'installais sur ses genoux, le paquet toujours dans ma main et me penchais vers le micro du téléphone pour souhaiter un joyeux Noël à ma belle famille. Il mit le haut parleur et nous échangeâmes nos vœux pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant de raccrocher. Je me levais après avoir soufflé un bon coup et me tournais vers mon époux en lui tendant le paquet que j'avais toujours dans les mains. Je tremblais un peu, appréhendant sa réaction.

- Joyeux Noël mon amour.

- Joyeux Noël… Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il curieux. On ne devait rien s'offrir avant demain ma belle.

- Je sais, mais pour celui-ci, je voulais qu'on soit seul pour te l'offrir.

- Pourquoi ça ? Dit-il en haussant les sourcils. C'est quelque chose de coquin ? Un petit sourire malicieux apparut sur ses lèvres.

- Ouvre et tu verras... Répondis-je joueuse, bien que légèrement angoissé.

Je me balançais d'un pied sur l'autre, en attendant sa réaction. Je souriais amusé, alors qu'il déchirait d'un geste impatient le papier cadeau. Il déballa une boite à chaussure de petite taille.

- Mitch, tu sais que ce n'est pas ma taille, dit-il en souriant. Qu'y a-t-il dedans ? Demanda-t-il tout en ouvrant la boite.

Il en sorti une paire de chausson blanche.

- Mitch ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Dit-il en relevant la tête brusquement.

Le choc se lisant sur son visage. Je tremblais à présent, effrayée à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas aussi heureux que moi.

- Je… Je… Et bien…

Il eut un éclair de compréhension en me voyant porter la main à mon ventre.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire ce que je pense ? Demanda-t-il en se levant, déposant les chaussons sur le canapé, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

Je hochais la tête timidement.

- Vraiment ? Je vais être papa ?

- Oui, murmurais-je en caressant mon ventre.

Un énorme sourire éclaira son visage alors qu'il déposait sa main sur la mienne.

- On va avoir un bébé ? Murmura-t-il.

- Oui, le médecin me l'a confirmé aujourd'hui.

- On va vraiment avoir un bébé ? Dit-il en m'enlaçant délicatement.

- Oui… Répétais-je une nouvelle fois.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, ses mains caressant mon dos, prenant garde de ne pas trop me serrer contre lui.

Quand il me relâcha je soupirais de soulagement, un instant j'avais crains qu'il accueille mal cette grossesse. Après tout nous n'étions encore jeunes, mariés que depuis deux ans, nous avions des emplois du temps chargé et ce bébé n'était pas prévu. Mais à la seconde où j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'ai aimé ce petit être de toute mon âme.

Il me garda contre lui, déposant une pléiade de baiser papillon sur mon visage, entrecoupé de « je t'aime » et de « on va avoir un bébé ». Il s'arrêta soudainement, et releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le mien.

- Tu as vu le médecin ce matin, tout va bien ?

- Oui. Attend je vais te montrer.

Je récupérais rapidement l'enveloppe que j'avais déposé sur la cheminée et lui tendit l'échographie.

- C'est notre bébé ?

- Oui !

- Heu… Chérie… Je ne veux pas te contrarier, mais y a un problème là, on voit rien !

J'éclatais de rire, en voyant son front se plisser alors qu'il tournait l'échographie dans tout les sens.

- Où vois-tu un bébé là-dedans, c'est tout gris avec des tâches noires !

Je retins difficilement un rire, et lui montrais le fœtus du bout de mon index, répétant ce que mon médecin m'avait dit un peu plus tôt.

- Là, regarde !

Son regard brillait alors qu'il caressait mon ventre. Lorsque je terminais il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de s'agenouiller et de déposer un baiser sur mon ventre.

- Bonjour bébé, c'est papa. Je suis pressé de pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras, t'apprendre à jouer de la guitare…

- Shane ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dis-je en riant, mes mains caressant ses cheveux.

- Je fais connaissance avec notre bébé. D'ailleurs, dit-il avec un petit sourire entendu, bien que cette robe te va à merveille, je te préfère sans !

J'éclatais de rire alors qu'il remontait ma robe lentement tout en se levant. Il se figea, les mains sur ma taille.

- On peut ? il n'y a pas de risque ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Oui, aucun risque ! D'après le médecin c'est même conseillé, répondis-je.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tendrement, avant de finir de me déshabiller.

- Je t'aime Madame Gray. Tu viens de me faire le plus beau des cadeaux.

- Je t'aime aussi Monsieur Gray.

Plus tard cette nuit là, je me réveillais dans les bras de Shane endormi un sourire béat sur le visage. On allait avoir un bébé ! J'avais hâte de voir mon bébé à la prochaine échographie en présence de Shane. Je déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me blottir un peu plus dans ses bras, me laissant de nouveau emportée par le sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Vous avez même le droit de reviewé si vous voulez ;o)

**Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. **

**Joyeux Noël à tous et un bon bout d'an  
**

.


End file.
